The recreational boating industry involves the use of a watercraft, such as a jet ski or boat, on a body of water. Many different structures have been developed to facilitate the use of and enjoyment of such watercraft. One such structure is a boat lift and an adjoining dock. The boat lift includes a movable cradle that may be raised and lowered to lift the watercraft into a storage position out of contact with the water or drop the watercraft into a use position in which the watercraft floats on the water. The cradle of the boat lift may be powered either manually or by some type of motor.
In northern locales where the body of water freezes during the winter, boat lifts and docks are typically used seasonally. Usually, a boat lift/dock is installed in the body of water in the spring and used throughout the summer. Then, prior to the onset of cold weather in the late fall, the boat lift/dock is removed from the body of water and stored on land during the winter. This prevents the boat lift/dock from being damaged by ice formed in the body of water during the winter.
Installing and removing a boat lift or dock from a body of water is often a very strenuous and difficult operation. While docks come in sections to allow a dock to be disassembled and removed piece by piece, the same is not true of a boat lift. A boat lift is typically provided as one assembled, unitary structure. Thus, a boat lift often has to be manhandled into and out of the water using brute force. This usually requires a number of strong, fit people who often must be specifically hired for the job.
The boat lift installation and removal problem is made even worse if the shorefront property over which the boat lift must travel to the body of water is steep, rocky or uneven or the beach is narrow or non-existent. Most prime shorefront property having relatively wide, smooth and flat beaches has already been developed. Thus, owners of more newly developed shorefront property may have an impossible time of installing and removing a boat lift or dock from the water. It often can't be done if there is a large drop or highly uneven terrain between where the boat lift or dock must be stored out of season and where the boat lift or dock is to be installed and used during the season.
In addition, some boat lifts are part of larger, multi-level structures that include an entertainment area, such as a patio or sundeck, in a second level located above the boat lift. Obviously, such multi-level structures are considerably heavier and more complex than a boat lift or dock alone. To date, such multi-level structures are only used in climates where they can be assembled in place in the body of water and left year round. Thus, the use of such multi-use, multi-level structures has been restricted to bodies of water that remain open and ice free year round.
There is a need in this art for a simpler, easier way of installing and removing structures such as boat lifts and docks from a body of water. In addition, there is a need to find some way of being able to install and remove a multi-use, multi-level structure from a body of water without having to assemble and disassemble such structure in place. This invention addresses these and other needs.